With increasing frequency, enterprises are allowing, or even expecting, their employees to utilize their personal mobile devices as a part of their work activities. This is commonly referred to as a bring your own device (BYOD) policy. However, one issue faced when managing BYOD policies is compensating employees for charges incurred when using their personal mobile devices for performing work functions. Many enterprises would like to pay for these charges and typically do so today by offering stipends to their employees. However, such stipends may inaccurately reflect real usage charges incurred by the employees.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.